


Diamond in the Rough

by KailynnYukari21



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Cough sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluffy, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, OC, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Social Anxiety, i don't even know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnYukari21/pseuds/KailynnYukari21
Summary: (Also posted on my FF and Tumblr)Sometimes you just don't see what's as plain as the nose on your face, but it turns out better than you could have ever hoped. Shinsuke Nakamura/OC fluff/smut. Bad summary but maybe give it a try. :D





	1. Chapter 1

Running papers was no joke! It was time consuming, heavy lifting, and mentally daunting when trying to remember what goes to who, but thankfully it was only a quarter worth of her job description. The rest of Adara's time was spent getting coffees, making copies, being ridiculed, and passing messages along. Oh and sometimes answer the phones.   
It was a less than stellar job but it was one nonetheless. It paid bills and gave her valuable experience that she would need when she finished her own journalism degree and pursued a career much like the ones held by the higher employees at WWE, aka World Writing Entertainment. They came out with a multitude of magazine and material to read that covered everything you could think of. Sports, art, culinary, fashion, there was nothing they didn't touch.  
Some considered it greedy and bad business while other considered it to be a superior tactic. The McMahons, owners of WWE, of course though the latter. They wanted to be the best there was, to have many options for their audiences, and yet they under utilized their workers beyond belief.   
They also took people for granted, but few complained because of the possible money and opportunity you could obtain in the company. Adara sure wouldn't air her grievances aloud, although the plagued her mind like spores; How unfair it was to have to return two days after her grandmother's funeral, or how much it hurt to be started at like a cretin when she was trying not to break down from the small reminders in her daily life of the wonderful woman that raised her.  
“Adara! Get in here!” Stephanie hollered from a cracked open door as the small woman passed.  
Ah, yes, and there the the ridicule would come.   
With careful movements, Adara pushed the door open and stepped in meekly to the intimidating office. Stephanie McMahon looked up from the phone in her hand and flashed the younger woman a cruel smirk.  
“You brought me the wrong coffee. I asked for a venti mocha with an extra espresso and whipped cream,” she sneered, shoving the cup to the edge of her desk, “Look at this. Do you see whipped cream?”  
“I- Uh, I'm so sorry Mrs. McMahon. I didn't realize. If you'd like, I can go run and get another?” Adara offered, chewing hard at her lip to stave off the growing anxiety.  
“Damn right you will. And it'd better be right this time,” Stephanie snapped.  
The power woman fell back in her chair and once again ignored the intern in favor of her fancy phone.   
With a little noise of uncertainty, the red head grabbed up the now-cool cup and rushed out as fast as she safely could.   
A few of the other interns at her level shot her sympathetic looks, but no one said anything. They were wise not to as it would not be looked upon lightly.   
“Maybe I can use this time to take my break,” Adara breathed to herself.   
Stopping at her small cubicle, if it could really be called that, she snagged up her purse and cell phone then took off towards the elevator, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact with anyone. It felt more like a walk of shame than a simple errand. Then again, any time she was walking around others she felt like that. The curse of being a meek, average, woman with anxiety, she though to herself.   
When the elevator doors closed in front of her, she let out a breath of relief. Finally alone.   
“Are you okay, miss?”  
If she had not been gripping the coffee cup tightly it would have gone everywhere as she shrieked and whipped around as fast as lightening.   
The man who had spoken seemed concerned and amused, giving a small chuckle as she stammered and tried to apologize, but soon patted her shoulder to calm her.  
“It is fine. I'm like ninja. I blend in with my surrounding, on purpose. Makes observing very easy. Sorry to scare you,” he said calmly, his smile softening.  
“No, I'm so sorry for not noticing you Mr. Nakamura. I'm kind of spacey sometimes,” Adara explained shyly, trying not to fold under the touch on her shoulder.   
The elder business man simply cocked his head to the side and grinned.  
“You know me then?”  
“O-Of course, sir. Your presence has been very talked about. They are- We are so happy to have you join the company,” she rushed.  
Manners and flattery were important when dealing with the big names in the company. If Stephanie or Vince were to hear she had not been the utmost respectful to their new prestigious partner, Shinsuke Nakamura, she'd be fired and probably fined on the spot.  
“What is your name?” he questioned suddenly.  
The dinging of the elevator and the sliding of the doors interrupted her response, so instead she gave a small bow.  
“I must hurry and I'm sure you're busy as well, sir. Please have a good day!”  
With cheeks as red as her fiery hair, Adara turned to run away, but merely a few feet outside of the building a hand caught her shoulder and spun her around.  
She was shocked to find Mr. Nakamura to be the culprit.  
“Sir?”  
“Your name, miss,” he said, “I'd like a name to go with the face of such a delightful employee.”  
It took a few seconds for his praise to sink in, but eventually she slowly nodded.  
“A-Adara, sir, Adara Rodgers.”  
He surprised her even further by extending his hand, which she quickly shook in response.  
“Wonderful to meet you,” he said.  
“You as well,” she squeaked out before he made his exit.   
Her heart felt like it would leap from her chest and roll in the dirt at her feet any moment. Had that really just happened? His kindness was almost as surprising as his good looks.   
Shaking her head clear of cobwebs, Adara turned back towards her target and tried to get her mind back into work mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to the office brought about a nice change for Adara.   
Stephanie appeared to be in a much better mood once she had the correct coffee and even offered thanks to the intern, which was rare. Her work load seemed lighter and easier, and the break room coffee didn't taste half as bad as normal.   
Maybe it was coincidence or maybe her brighter-than-usual attitude was helping paint things in a better light as well.   
As she stepped into the work building the next morning, she hoped today would have the same upbeat feel. She took the elevator to her usual floor and scurried quickly through the others in the room until she came to her work area.   
“Good morning,” Bayley said cheerfully as she passed.  
Adara flashed her a smile and waved back happily, glad to see the bouncy employee back on the floor even if it wasn't for good. Bayley was so creative and optimistic that she'd been promoted to HR not too long ago, and if rumors were true she was killing it.  
Returning to her task at hand, she slid out her phone from her pocket and placed it in the basket where she kept a few snacks, her phone, and purse during work.   
“What's this?” she mumbled to herself as she caught sight of a paper among her snacks.  
She dug it out and opened it curiously. The words on the paper made her eyes grow wet and her breath shake slightly.  
'I'd like to offer my condolences for the passing of your grandmother. It's always hard to lose such a beloved family member. Blessings to you and your family in your rough time.'  
Who could have left that? There was no name and the handwriting was not anything abnormal, nor one she saw often enough to recognize. Despite the confusion, she couldn't help a small smile sneaking onto her face. It was sweet and she wished she could thank the writer of the note. It was something she didn't know she needed.  
Folding up the paper, she held it to her chest for a moment, fondly, before sniffing away her emotions and hiding it in her purse.   
“Adara!”  
“Shit,” the short red head hissed to herself, realizing she was almost tardy to her boss's office.  
Moving with quick precision she darted across the hall into the now opened room.  
“I'm sorry Mrs. McMahon, I was distracted but it won't happen again. Can I get you your reg-”  
“You are much more talkative now,” a voice cut her off.  
Eyes widening, she looked from Stephanie and her surprisingly happy smile to the couch against the wall, just to find Shinsuke Nakamura lounging on it.  
“O-Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Good morning, Mr. Nakamura. Can I get you anything when I go for Mrs. McMahon?” She rushed out, feeling her cheeks already heating.  
Two days in a row she'd been within feet of the man and not noticed his presence. She must look like a total fool. The urge to slap her forehead was strong but she resisted.  
“No thank you. That is not necessary.”  
“And yes, Adara, I will take my usual,” Stephanie added in, drawing the younger woman's attention back.  
“Sure thing ma'am. I'll be back in a snap!”  
As she headed out, she heard her name mentioned by Mr. Nakamura and it caused a shudder to crawl up her spine. Strange. She brushed it off and made a list in her mind of what she needed to grab at the coffee shop.  
Her morning run always comprised of a vanilla chia tea latte, a plain bagel, two hard-boiled eggs, and a bottle of water. If she was to get a drink of her own at the same time, it became quite the hassle but she'd gotten better over time.   
Fall was quickly turning into winter, which she was reminded of when she stepped outside. She couldn't help but squeak at the bitter cold blast of air on her bare face. Burying her hands in her pockets and trying to snuggle down more into her checkered jacket, she hurried towards the shop.  
Adara was thankful when she finally broke into the warm coffee bar and rattled off the order without a second thought before paying and stepping aside. She kept her mind preoccupied with things that would likely need to be done during the work day, such as sorting files and running errands, while she waited for the barista to make up the order.   
It didn't take long and soon enough she was back out on the street dodging passing pedestrians and trying to focus on not spilling the scalding drinks.   
“Would you like help?”  
No way. It wasn't...  
The redhead looked up and, sure enough, spotted Mr. Nakamura, bundled up in a black peacoat that looked nice on his long frame. He had his head tilted as he observed her.  
“Oh, no thank you sir, I-”  
“I insist,” he urged, reaching out for the bag on her wrist that held the water and food.  
It was with a slight cringe that she handed it over.  
“Thank you Mr. Nakamura, but I promise it wasn't necessary. I'm rather used to it,” she explained politely.  
He stepped up and opened the door with a little grin.  
“Maybe, but I like helping,” he replied.  
Adara nodded, a bit uncomfortable at the fact she had such an illustrious man lowering himself to help her, and led the way to the elevator.  
He nodded his head towards her and asked, “Coffee or tea?”  
Caught off guard, she thought for a moment before replying, “Coffee here, but I enjoy both. Coffee in the morning and tea at night. You, sir?”  
“I prefer tea but I too drink both.”  
“I just feel bad that you're going out of your way to help me,” she finally let out.  
He lifted an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned up more widely.   
“I'm headed up too. Needed to make a private call,” he told her.  
“Ah,” was all she could manage.  
It was with much strength she forced herself to look away, but then realized too late that there was nothing else to stare at, so her eyes darted down to her feet.   
God her feet were big. Why did she have to look at them? A rush of relief smacked her when the car stopped and the doors opened again.   
She felt so... out of place, around him; even though he was incredibly kind. Turning to request the bag back, a jolt of shock made her jump and squeak as she realized he was much closer than she thought. Mere inches separated them as she muttered an apology.   
Mr. Nakamura simply smirked, an expression he appeared to be fond of, and said, “Don't apologize. As I said, I'm ninja. Sneak up on you and you will never know.”  
She could help but give a little giggle as he made a silly face. He was so laid back compared to the usual head hanchos that came around. It was really very nice.   
“I can take that now,” Adara finally said.  
He gave the bag back and offered up a grin.  
“I shall see you again soon,” he said.  
“Probably, we seem to cross paths a lot,” she agreed.  
As she headed towards Stephanie's office, he went the opposite direction, possibly to Hunter or Vince. She couldn't help but sneak a look back towards him. Something about him was entirely magnetic.  
Her fascination needed to ebb, and fast, because it was useless. There was too much to do in her day to get caught up in a handsome man who was light years out of her league.   
…  
Once again her day seemed to fly by with everyone in a decent mood. Nothing went too awry which was a nice change of pace. She hoped more of her days in the future would go just as smoothly.  
As she gathered up her purse and things from her desk, she went to turn out the lamp but paused when something caught her eye.  
“Another note?” she questioned herself.  
When she pulled out the envelope it was obvious there was more than just paper in it. She slid I open and was more than awed when a gift card dropped out, even more so when she realized it was to the shop she went to for her and Stephanie's drinks. A slip of paper came with it and she quickly opened it.  
'Just a small token of appreciation for your hard work and positive attitude.'  
“Holy crap, did Stephanie really do this?” she whispered to herself.  
Her eyes shot to the now dark office of the head woman and just stared curiously. It was by far unusual for the woman to show any sense of compassion. Maybe it was because of her losing her grandma; Or maybe things were changing and she was going to get some recognition. Hell, even if there was nothing else, the gift card and note were more than enough.   
With a big smile and a warmth in her chest, she finished turning her things off and gathering her stuff before heading outside.   
Her luck seemed to be getting better and better.


	3. Chapter 3

Work overall had gone from stressful to bearable in the matter of a week. Her work now compromised of almost exclusively being Stephanie's assistant than for everyone higher up, and while it could be a task to handle at times, it was better. Stephanie was also becoming much nicer and seeming more human than ice queen.  
Shinsuke Nakamura had become an almost daily presence in Adara's life, from little chit chat when passing by in the hall to offering to go along on the drink run since the last two work days, he was inserting himself in many different ways. Not that she would ever complain. He was such an enigmatic person and being near him brought her a lot of joy. He was not only handsome and kind, but incredibly funny and smart. It was easy to see how he'd scaled the corporate ladder with his skills.   
Each night when she would gather her things, she'd find another note and a small gift on her desk. She'd asked Stephanie about it once but the older woman simply snickered and shook her head to deny her involvement.   
It'd become a mystery that she tried to solve on many occasions but had come up empty. For a while she thought maybe Hunter had been past of it but she mentioned her theory to Shinsuke in the coffee shop on Friday and he seemed to disagree.  
.  
“I just can't figure out who'd leave them. At first it seemed just to be based off losing my grandma but it's been going on for a week now. Stephanie denied being part of it. Do you think Hunter would?” Adara asked.  
Shinsuke squinted and looked deep in thought for a moment before giving a quick shake of his head.   
“Why not?” she urged, growing curious at his speculations.  
“Hunter wants recognition. This person is secret. Not his style,” he explained.  
“I can't think of anyone else who'd buy me things though. I mean, there's no reason to now, I'm through “grieving”,” she said, making quotations in the air with her fingers.  
Her breath caught in surprise when he rested a hand on her head and gave her a sympathetic smile.  
“It takes much longer than a week to grieve, Miss Adara. No need to lie. Maybe someone likes you.”  
Eyebrows shooting up in disbelief, she managed to hold it together for a few moments before breaking into laughter.   
“No disrespect sir, but I know you're wrong,” the redhead retorted, shaking her head, “I don't know anyone there well enough for them to like me.”  
He simply hummed and said, “You never know.”  
With that he ruffled her hair right in time with their order being called. That butterfly feeling rushed her stomach when he pulled away and headed to the counter. If she could, she'd slap herself for being so stupidly interested in him.  
.  
Monday brought about the new routine as usual, but Tuesday was a strange one.  
From the moment she was at her cubicle, Stephanie called her into the office and demanded she sit.  
“I'm going to a conference with Hunter for today. I should be back by closing but if for some reason I am not, you can still leave. Just lock up. I need you to stay in here and field my calls and organize these files by oldest in back, newest in front. You may leave for your breaks as usual but do not be gone from this office longer than half an hour at a time, understood?”  
Wide eyed in confusion, Adara nodded dutifully and rose to her feet when Stephanie did. The older woman stared her down for a few seconds before a smile finally cracked her cool facade.  
“You do this correctly and you will be promoted to exclusively my assistant, okay?”  
“Y-Yes ma'am!” the redhead rushed back, “Thank you ma'am!”  
“Mmhmm, now, here's the spare key. Keep it on you, lock the door if you're leaving the floor, and leave it in my desk when you lock up for the night,” Stephanie instructed.  
“Of course. Be safe ma'am.”  
Stephanie's smile widened momentarily before she left the room in a rush.  
Alone in the big room, Adara took a moment to look around and let the news soak in. An actual assistant position could be within her reach! It would probably be a lot more work but might include a pay raise which was nice! Now excited, she hurried to sit on the other side of the desk and got to work on the papers.  
…  
There was so much to organize! She was beginning to question if Stephanie had just shoved papers in drawers over the years and never taken the time to file them correctly. Things from 2009 were stuck to 2015 and 90's pages. By what she guessed was lunch time she was sat cross legged in front of the daunting filing cabinet still trying to sort things out.   
She was jerked out of her focus when there was a rap at the door and it swung open.  
“Stephanie, have you seen-”  
Adara looked up at the intruder, one Shinsuke Nakamura, and had to giggle as he stared at her with a look of confusion.  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“Filing. Stephanie is gone for the day and she asked me to work on this and answer calls while she's out.”  
“Ah, I see. That is why you missed coffee run,” he said, lips twitching up.  
“Yep! What time it is anyway?”  
“One. Have you eaten?” he questioned.  
With a groan, she sat the folder in her hand down and shook her head.  
“I should probably get something to eat from the vending machine,” she replied.  
She started to rise to her feet but stopped with a noise of annoyance as she almost fell due to her leg being asleep.   
“Are you okay?” Shinsuke asked, rushing over.  
Blushing, she waved him off and started stretching out her leg.  
“I'm fine, it was just asleep from sitting on it,” she explained.  
Despite her assurances he kept his hands on her lower back and arm to steady her as she regained feeling in her leg and she couldn't help but be hyper aware of them. They felt burning hot even though her clothes.  
“Better?” he asked as she tested weight on her foot.  
“Yes, thank you,” she replied.  
“Good. Let's go.”  
“Wait, I-”  
He cut her off with a simple tug to the wrist. She had the good sense to shut and lock the door after grabbing the key. It must have looked ridiculous to the others in rambling around, to see Mr. Nakamura tugging on the young intern who was blushing like mad, but for once she couldn't bring herself to care too much. That was, until his hand slid from her wrist to her hand.   
A small gasp left her lips as her head raced. She told herself to calm down and stop overacting but the sensation of his large hand cupping hers made her brain dance happily.   
Finally they ended up in the elevator and she finally got to ask him where they were going.  
“To lunch,” he said in a tone that said “obviously”.  
She bit her lip and further questioned, “Well, where?”  
“Trust me,” was all he said.   
His free hand came up and for a moment she was sure he was going to touch her face, but at the last second he diverted and patted her shoulder. Disappointment fluttered to life but she tried adamantly to ignore it.  
“Do you like sushi?” he asked as the doors opened.  
“Uh, kind of. I prefer sashimi because I don't like kelp,” she replied, “What does this have to do-”  
“Shh, just come along.”  
When he finally stopped, they were in the parking lot and he instantly moved to open the door to a car that looked to be twice her yearly pay.   
She simply blinked at him in confusion. Was he actually taking her to lunch?  
When he gave a slight bow and said, “Ladies first,” she realized he was.  
All she could do was hope she had the money for wherever he decided to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch that one day turned into lunch every day for the rest of the week, which Stephanie surprisingly encouraged. Overall Stephanie had been more accepting of things since Adara had officially taken position as assistant. It was strange, but nice.   
Another anomaly was the continuing gifts. Somehow her giver knew exactly what to give her, her favorite chocolate when she had a more stressful day or favorite scent of hand lotion when the weather was more bitter than usual.   
It was sweet, but also concerning. There was no reason for it and she was worried maybe there was an ulterior motive.   
After three weeks of gift giving and a week and a half of being official assistant to Stephanie, she finally decided to talk to Shinsuke, whom she now considered a good friend. Instead of helping like she'd hoped, he simply teased her relentlessly, seemingly enjoying it even more when she kept turning bright red.   
'Maybe someone likes you.' 'You are adorable, you must have an admirer.' 'Got any crushes?'  
Despite telling him time and time again that she didn't know anyone in the company well enough, he was sure it was from some sort of secret admirer, and she was sure he was becoming insane; that was, until she got a ticket to the local theatre and a note.  
'I'd love for you to accompany me to the showing of Dracula at seven thirty tonight. I will be there and I will meet you once you are seated. Be prepared for a surprise. Your admirer.'  
“What in the fuck?” Adara hissed to herself, looking around wildly for any sign of the gift giver, but spotting no one.  
It was already six so basically everyone had left; she was the last besides the cleaning crew to leave.   
It was six...  
“Oh no, I gotta run!” she hissed to herself.  
Heart racing nearly as fast as her thoughts, she hurried from the building back to her home and demolished her closet in the hopes of finding decent clothing before settling on a semi-fancy dress. It was black from the bust up with some lace overlay to cover her cleavage and the bottom half was burgundy red and the entire thing was fitted to shape her slightly chubby body well.   
“Now hair and make up,” she mumbled to herself.  
A quick messy bun and a few swipes of eyeliner and eye shadow proved to be enough when paired with clear chapstick. When she checked the time she couldn't help uttering a curse to herself. She had to be there in fifteen minutes.  
Choosing comfort over style, she slipped on her black flats with the little bows then snatched up her purse, phone, and keys before heading back out.  
Her phone rang from the console and she quickly snatched it up, worried it was work.  
“Hello, Adara here,” she said quickly, keeping her eye steady in traffic.  
“You sound out of breath. Are you okay?”  
Shinsuke. A smile curved at her lips as she chuckled and sighed.  
“I'm fine. Although my pride is a little wounded because you were right. Apparently the one giving me stuff admires me and invited me to the play tonight, even got the horror genre right.”  
“Mm, I take it you are going then?” he asked curiously.  
“Of course! I need to thank whoever is it and I just honestly need to know. The anticipation is killing me,” she replied, turning on her blinker to get into the turn lane.  
“I see. I will leave you to your night then. Work can wait until morning. Have fun princess.”  
He hung up before her befuddled mind could come up with a response. Princess? That was a first. Maybe he was just teasing her still. That seemed the most logical.   
Adara paid the parking fee, which thankfully went to the local animal shelter, and parked in a hurry; yet once her car was off and she should be getting out, all she could do was stare at the brick wall of the building in front of her. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. What if the whole thing was platonic? Or worse, what if it was actually romantic? It'd been so long since someone was interested in her.  
“Just calm down. There no way to know unless you go in,” she muttered to herself.   
She sprayed some perfume from the bottle in her console and stepped out warily. No one approached her in the line, or when getting a drink, nor even when she was surprisingly sat down in the VIP section where only two could sit.  
So she'd really be alone with the person... That was daunting and sweet at the same time.  
The lights dimmed and the music for the intro began. Where was the other person?  
Five minutes in, she was beginning to consider that the whole thing might have been a cruel joke. She tried to hold out hope though.   
Ten minutes in, she was contemplating leaving but then there was a rustle of the fabric behind her.  
Her breath caught in her throat and her spine snapped straight as she resisted looking back.  
“I am so sorry about that. There was an accident. I hope you are not too mad. I had not planned on being late.”  
She could not whip around fast enough at that broken accent and nearly fell out of her seat when she found Shinsuke standing there, smirking like his cocky self. Once her brain was working she took a moment to take in his appearance, dressed down from his suits but fancier than street clothes, and it definitely fit his tall, limber frame well.   
“Surprised?” he asked with a chuckle.  
“That's an understatement,” she replied meekly.  
He extended his hand and she took it carefully, just to be pulled to her feet and right into his chest where she was instantly wrapped up.   
Unsure of where to put them, the redhead let her hands rest on his torso as she gazed up at him.  
“You are so smart and yet so unobservant, you know that?” he questioned.  
Blushing, she bit her lip and shrugged.  
“I guess so if you're the one that's been doing this,” she admitted.  
One hand slid up from her back and cupped her jaw, tilting her head up farther.  
“I admired you since I met you. So kind, strong, driven, and soo beautiful.”  
“I-”  
He pressed his thumb to her lip and silenced her next with a chaste kiss. Her heart leaped as butterflies filled her stomach and her brain melted to mush. It was over too quick so without thinking she grabbed his hair and yanked him back down.   
So many emotions flitted thought her mind but nothing stuck more than 'finally'.   
Shivers shot up her spine as his hand slowly slid down the curve of her back and stopped at the very top of her bottom. The urge to breathe got intense so with great regret they parted.   
“Why wait so long?” she breathed heavily.  
“I wanted you to like me for me, not for the gifts,” he explained.  
Nodding, she ran her hand back and forth over his soft black shirt.   
“Shall we return to the show?” he asked softly, thumb caressing right below her lip.


	5. Chapter 5

“That was the most interesting rendition of Dracula I've ever seen,” Adara murmured as they left the building into the cool night.  
“I'm sorry about that. I had no idea it was different,” Shinsuke said.  
“Oh, no! Don't apologize! It was good, and even if it hadn't been, it was nice spending time with you,” she admitted.  
Her cheeks heated instantly as he chuckled.  
“I agree.”  
The small woman felt her heart flip flop in excitement as his arm slid around her shoulders and drew her into his side. She couldn't resist wrapping around his midsection, soaking in his warmth.   
“You are so short,” he said suddenly, making her gasp playfully in shock.  
“What?! I am not! You're just really tall.”  
Of course she knew she was short, but this teasing was one of the things she loved most about being around him. It was so fun and easy.   
When they came to a stop, she realized they were in front of her car and she couldn't help but sigh in defeat.  
“You know, I had planned on giving you a good night kiss and everything but after that short comment, I'm not so sure,” she mused.  
As she looked up to send him a wink, he suddenly spun them and pushed until her back gently hit the wall. Her breath stammered as he leveled her with his warm brown gaze.  
“You have so much attitude for being so short.”  
“Mmhmm, what you gonna do about it?” she joked back.  
She didn't expect him to actually do anything so when he leaned in and planted a searing kiss on her mouth it startled her. Oh it was so good though. His hands fell to her waist and his body pressed lightly against hers as she wrapped her fingers around his biceps.   
Lips gave way to tongues and teeth and gasps of breath exchanging. It was more than she'd ever expected. Just this teaser had her body feeling as if it was being lit on fire.  
At the point of feeling like she was about to pass out, the redhead finally broke and rapidly sucked in deep breaths.  
Shinsuke pressed his cheek to hers and sighed loftily, tightening his grip on her waist.  
“Come home with me?”   
The question caught her off guard and she jerked back in surprise just to smack her head on the brick wall.   
After a cry of pain from the sudden impact, she had to laugh at her stupidity, and thankfully he laughed along.   
Long deft fingers rubbed the back of her scalp as she assured him she was fine.  
“Too much too soon?” he asked once the laughter died down, a serious look on his face.   
“N-No,” she replied softly, “You just surprised me.”  
He lifted an eyebrow in questioning as she worried her bottom lip. Instead of giving a verbal answer, she pulled him into another kiss, this one more rough and full of bite. Hands openly explored his clothed chest and tongues tasted every crevice of each others mouth.   
After building the courage, she hissed between kisses, “Take. Me.”  
Shinsuke groaned and trailed his kisses from her mouth to her cheek and down to her ear.  
“With pleasure,” he whispered, “Come on, princess.”  
He kept an arm wrapped around her as they hurried to the car and got in. The drive seemed to take forever and no time all at once; the feeling of her hand in his kept her distracted enough.   
Adara's thoughts were driving her insane. How had it gone like that? Not that it was a complaint. How had she missed the signs that he was the one behind it all? How had she not realized there were returned affections from the man she'd come to adore?  
Letting her eyes roam over to the handsome man next to her, a thrum of excitement shot through her body. This was really happening. Never in her life did she think she'd end up going home with someone on the technical first date but here she was, and the main thing she was nervous about was hoping she didn't disappoint him somehow.   
Sure they were good friends. Sure he obviously liked her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't let him down some how. A man with his looks, status, and money had surely attracted many better women than herself.   
That thought had her sighing as her anxiety rose dramatically. Why couldn't she control it? Those damn thoughts needed to stop plaguing her!  
“We're here.”  
Shinsuke squeezed her hand softly and drew her from her inner turmoil. Lifting her gaze, she was greeted with a beautiful two story home. It was both more modest that she expected and still more than she could ever afford. Another knock to her self esteem.  
She tried to remind herself that he'd sought her out, that it was silly to feel the way she was, but she couldn't get out of her head.   
Pressing her dress down, she met him where he waited in front of the car and slipped her arm in his waiting one.  
“Don't look so scared,” Shinsuke said as he took out his keys.  
“I'm not scared,” she immediately argued, to which he sent her a knowing look.  
She pouted slightly but immediately followed him inside. He laid her purse on a table sat in the little foyer they entered and shucked his jacket onto a waiting coat hook before spinning and taking her hands in his, staring her in the eyes unerringly as he seemed so fond of doing.  
“I'm not scared, honestly,” she replied, “Nervous and anxious but not scared.”  
“What makes you nervous?” he asked softly, thumbs gently rubbing the backs of her hands.  
She rolled her eyes up in thought as she tried to find the right words.  
“You're- You're you, and I'm me, and I've come to like you a lot, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think you'd like me back as more than a friend. So I never considered how worried I'd be about disappointing you an-”  
“Shh, just a second,” he cut in sharply.  
Instantly she went quiet as her eyes found his eyes.  
“You are nervous because you think you will... disappoint me?” he asked.  
“Well yeah. You're obviously gorgeous and smart and funny, and have a strong social standing, so I'm sure you have your pick of women. And I'm probably way low on the totem pole of the female gender. I know more about fantasy creatures and Stephen King than I do about doing make up and fancy dinners. I'm not a beauty queen in any sense of the definition, and that includes when my clothes are off so-”  
She stopped with a squeak of surprise as he jerked her forward and into a kiss similar to their last. Her lips ached as he bit and sucked on them.   
“You are insane,” he muttered before drawing back slightly, “Although you are beautiful, I did not want you for looks. I want you for this.  
He pointed to her head.  
“And this.”  
Then he pushed his finger gently against where her heart would be, a grin coming to his face as she blushed.   
“And this.”  
His finger gently traced her lips and she had to chuckle as it tickled then batted his hand away.   
“Beauty comes from more than looks, princess, and you are full of it. You are very hot too.”  
The wink he gave had her cracking up. He smirked and made a funny face before nudging her chin with his knuckle.  
“Good?”  
“Yeah, we're good,” she replied softly, “Thank you for that, for understanding. Sometimes I get in my head about things.”  
“Your anxiety. I understand,” he said, nodding.  
She was kind of surprised that he remembered their conversation about it over lunch the first time, but it was sweet.   
“I'm sorry I kind of ruined the mood,” she murmured.  
He snickered and shook his head before hooking his arm around her waist and drawing her into the next room.  
“No such thing.”  
With that he sat down promptly and pulled her with, making her land straddling his lap.   
She wasn't sure who moved first but all that registered next in her mind was his scent and warmth as he suckled on the sensitive flesh below her jaw and she slid her fingers into his hair. For some crazy reason his unique long hair drove her insane and finally being able to touch it made her shiver. Probably because she'd viewed him untouchable for so long. Yet here they were.   
Tightening her fingers in his hair, she tilted her head more, exposing more skin to him.   
“So beautiful, princess, I cannot wait to see... all... of... you,” he growled, sinking his teeth into her neck.


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut!

Between exploring kisses and eager hands, Adara managed to slip her fingers under the hem of his shirt and graze Shinsuke's soft skin with her fingertips. It was nice but she wanted more; craved to see him exposed.   
She pulled her mouth from his neck and tugged on the black material gently.   
“Yes?” he asked teasingly.  
“Please take this off,” she replied, cheeks blushing at the upfront nature of her request.  
“Anything for you.”  
The redhead leaned back in his lap and watched as he hooked the shirt as she had been doing and quickly jerked it off and tossed it behind her. A shiver ran through her as she took in his lean, tanned torso.   
Without a second thought she leaned in and ran the tip of her tongue from the middle of his pecs up to his neck. The sound he gave in response had her clenching in want. She needed to hear more like it.  
Burying her face against the hollow between his neck and shoulder she started sucking and biting his smooth flesh, nearly moaning as she took in his scent. It was the smell of the beach and some cologne mixed.   
Large hands slid down her back and groped her bottom gently, causing her to gasp and release her hold on his skin.  
“Up,” he commanded softly.  
She rose back onto her knees just for Shinsuke to start working her dress up. After a few moments of flustered bewilderment, she helped pull the clothing off, leaving her in a thankfully matching black bra and panties set.   
Suddenly he bucked his hips up and used her body weight against her to flip them over, pinning her roughly to the couch as he let out a delicious sounding groan.   
“So sexy.”  
Heat flushed across her entire face as he leaned right in and buried his face between her lace-clad breasts. Lengthy fingers squeezed and massaged over her bra, taking her breath away momentarily.   
A small squeak of a moan escaped her lips as he sucked harshly on the swell of one breast. Out of reaction one hand flew to tangle in his hair and the other dug nails sharply into his shoulder.   
Her breaths grew ragged as he switched and started sucking on the other one, tongue lavishing the tender spot.   
She felt his hand slide down and lifted her back instinctively, to which he rolled those deep brown eyes to meet hers and smirked a lopsided smile.   
With practiced ease he unsnapped the clasp of her bra and it was gone within moments. Her nipples tightened from the cool air and excitement right before he swiped his warm tongue over one then the other.   
“Ah, Shinsuke!” Adara gasped, reactively tugging on his hair.  
He simply groaned and sucked the nub between his lips, gently teething just enough to drive her wild.   
“Y-You jerk. More. Please,” she begged hoarsely.  
“You want more?” he retorted.  
“Yes!”  
“More what? You want me to touch you somewhere else, maybe... lick you?” he purred, nipping her other peak.  
“Fuck yes, please,” she groaned.  
“Where? Details, princess.”  
“I gonna kill you after this,” she moaned, licking her lips nervously, “P-Please finger me?”  
Despite it being more of a question than a statement he seemed to accept it, sliding down the couch and hooking his thumbs in the band of her panties.   
As much as she loved his theatrics, they were beginning to kill her. He slid her panties down slowly, making a show of visually enjoying her as he licked his lips hungrily. Finally he tossed them aside and rested on his stomach.   
She couldn't help her face going warm again at the intimate position.   
Worries were lost when he dropped the show and went straight to licking. Her legs twitched in reaction as a finger wiggled into her core.   
“Stay still,” he ordered huskily before going right back to work.  
Biting her lip and digging her nails into her palms, the small woman breathed erratically as she tried to focus control over her body. It was so hard to not move when such delightful sensations were being inflicted on her body. He added a second finger and started thrusting them into her core and that was the last straw.  
Her feet touched his back and her toes curled against his skin as she tried to wiggle for more, but he shocked her by simply using his other arm to shove them back up. Knees pressed to her chest, she tried to stammer out a question just to be cut off by her own moan as he sucked on her clit.   
“I want to tease you, princess. I want you to need it. I want you shaking, crying, begging me to come.”  
“J-Jes-Jesus Shinsuke, I- Fuck I'm already at that point,” she whimpered out as his tongue teased her sensitive nub.  
“You think so but you are not. You'll see.”  
“Shi- fuuuuuck!”  
The taste of blood splashed over her tongue as she bit her lip hard to stifle the scream that boiled up in her throat. His fingers moved furiously and his tongue did things she didn't know could be done.   
Licking her would, she tried to tamper down her reactions, but it was a fruitless endeavor. He played her body like a skilled violist.   
It felt like her entire being was shaking and burning, and she felt the bubble of release build. Breath quickening, she couldn't resist whining his name and trying to roll her hips.   
“You want to come?” he asked gruffly.  
“Please!” she barked out weakly.  
Her hands scrambled to find hold on something just to claw at her own legs when he stilled his fingers and withdrew his tongue.   
“No! Shinsuke, please. Please, please, please.”  
If she didn't get release it felt like she would explode.  
“Patience, baby. I have plans.”  
When the edge of her climax ebbed away and her mind cleared of frustration, she let out an annoyed sigh but said nothing in reply. Until he started fingering her again.   
Need and want tore up her insides and became impossible to tell apart. Could one die from orgasm denial? The logical part of her mind knew it was stupid but the lust driving part swore that's what would happen. Who knew Shinsuke would be such a dominant being?  
She had to laugh once at that thought. Of course she knew that. A man with such self control would be nothing less.   
The first flick of his tongue over her clit had her crying out.   
“So sensitive. I can not wait to see how you react when I fuck you, princess. I have one request before I let you come.”  
“What? Anything,” she panted out, eager to know the end might be in sight.  
“Do not hold back anything. Do not think. Do not worry. Just let go entirely for me. Okay?”  
“Yes, okay!” she agreed immediately.   
Suddenly he dropped her legs onto his shoulders and shifted just to shove a third finger in. One hand clawed at the couch as her back contorted wickedly and her other came to his locks as she begged wildly. He surprised her momentarily when he pressed her hand harder to his head. Understanding, she cupped his head and pulled him closer as he worked her higher up the edge.   
The pleasure searing through her felt amazing and almost hurt at the same time. She needed to come. His name came out in whimpering moans. It was so close she could taste it, that sweet relief following the raging storm.   
“Shin, so close,” she mewled.  
An animalistic growl vibrated through his body and he did something different that she couldn't name, but it was just what she needed.  
Curses and howls of bliss poured from her lips as her thighs clamped around his head and she bucked against his tongue, basking in the ecstasy pounding in her veins.   
Gently he nudged her legs away and she let him go completely, collapsing weakly on the couch. He carefully scaled over her body and kissed her deeply.   
She hooked one hand around the back of his neck and gave back passionately despite her sudden exhaustion. The other she quickly ran down his fit chest and stomach to the button of his slacks and undid it promptly. She could get her hand around his cock fast enough, eager to please him as he did her.   
“Oooh baby,” he groaned, forehead dropping against hers.  
Adara bit her lip and stared back into the expressive eyes of the handsome Asian, holding the gaze longer than she'd ever dared.  
“I want to suck you,” she breathed softly, “Please.”  
He looked mildly surprised before a ghost of a smirk crossed his face, then he chuckled and pulled away.  
“How could I say no?”  
As she gathered the strength in her boneless body to get up, he shucked his pants and settled back on the couch, slowly stroking his hardness. She quickly hurried to kneel on the floor between his legs and took a second to just admire him as her hands ran up his long legs.   
If there was ever a picture definition of perfect, it'd be of him. Not only was his body magnificent, his dick was perfect, not too long but thick and curved. She immediately imagined how good it'd feel in her pussy and whimpered in want.   
She questioned how to go about starting things but it was as if he read her mind, hand reaching out and tangling in her half done bun.  
“Come here, princess. Let me show you what I like.”  
Thankful beyond belief, she let him guide her mouth to his head and parted her lips immediately to let her tongue lick up the waiting precum. He visibly shivered and the fingers tightened in her hair as she moaned at the taste.   
Pressing down on the back of her head, he thrust up his hips and buried his cock in her mouth with a grunt. She quickly caught onto the pace he led, sucking and licking as well as she could around his thickness.   
“You have... gag reflex?” he panted out.  
The redhead popped up and quickly replied, “Not too bad. I'll stop you if it's too much.”  
He nodded and shoved her back down without preamble.  
“You feel so good, baby.”  
She felt embarrassed by his praise but he shocked it out of her when he pushed her ever farther down. It took some work but she forced down her gagging to manageable bouts as he shoved into her throat. His breathing grew loud enough to hear and she made out a few grunts and moans as she hummed softly.   
“You are too perfect,” he groaned as he pulled her off.  
Sucking in breaths, she licked the saliva off her lips and savored the flavor he left behind.   
“Tell me what you like? Top, bottom, behind?” he asked as he reached down for her.  
She took his hand and climbed up onto his lap, contemplating his question. At the moment, she didn't really have a preference as long as she got to feel him inside her.   
“Like this,” she replied, reached between them to hold him in place.  
He bit his lip and stared at her with narrowed eyes while he gripped her hips tightly. Her first reaction was to feel scrutinized but when his eyes rolled back upon sliding into her, she felt almost powerful.   
“Oh god, fuck,” she whimpered, sinking her nails into his shoulder.  
Full was an understatement. He stretched her beyond her fantasy in the best way possible and she couldn't wait any longer for more, rocking her hips impatiently.   
He surprised her by grabbing the back of her neck and jerking her into a sloppy kiss, tongue plundering her mouth with a haste unlike normal.   
She tried to make sense of what he was saying between kisses but she was pretty sure it was Japanese, which she didn't understand. Something about how he spoke it though, the rough edge to his tone and the fluidity he didn't have perfectly down in English, it made her heart race.   
Fuck, everything about him seemed to make her insane.   
His hand slid from the back to the front of her neck and she let out a gasp of shock when he applied pressure, just enough to impede her breathing but not stop it completely.  
And wouldn't you know it, she loved it. He shifted and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her to stop before taking over the movements.   
Every new thrust hit that aching spot in her core that had her crying out his name. He spoke another string of words she didn't understand until her name came out at the end. Oh it sounded more lovely than ever and sent shudders up her spine. Everything was accumulating into a heavy, burning feeling in her pussy.   
Leaning in, nearly cutting her breathing off in the process, she kissed him hungrily, trying to convey her need.   
He returned the embrace once before pulling back slightly.  
“Are you close?” he asked huskily.  
“Yes,” she moaned, trying to rock her hips against his.  
“Mmm, princess, ask me. Beg me again,” he groaned.  
His tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip as she whined in frustration.  
“Please Shinsuke, let me come, please!”  
“More,” he demanded.  
His voice was thick with lust and filled her head like cotton, leaving no room for anything else. The grip on her waist felt bruising as he grew rougher with his thrusts.   
Releasing any inhibitions she had left, she begged as if her life depended on it.   
“I need it Shin, please. I need to come so bad. Your cock feels so fucking good.”  
“Almost there, princess. A little more,” he chuckled raggedly.  
Shinsuke barely seemed to be holding on himself, yet masterfully kept from going over the edge somehow.   
Getting an idea, she licked her lips and whimpered in her most needy tone possible, “Please make me come, my king, and come with me. I need to feel you come.”  
His eyes flickered with something raw and deep before he released her throat and started frantically rubbing her clit.   
“An-y-thing for my princess,” he purred huskily.  
Free to move again, she thanked him over and over as she started riding his dick again, indulging in the rough pads against her nub. It boiled up fast and hard until it overtook her senses with debilitating bliss.   
“Fuck, Adara!”  
Pleasure swarmed every fiber of her being as he fucked her through her climax and his own, wetness seeping from her pussy down her thighs. A sob of relief left her lips as she collapsed against his chest.  
Besides heavy breathing, there was no sound from either of them, but he seemed to speak with touches.  
His fingertips traced gentle designs along her back as his other hand toyed with her hair. She groaned and turned her head enough to press a kiss to his collar bone.   
The hand in her hair stroked down her face and tilted her head up by the chin, leading her gaze to his.  
“I hope this means you will be mine for good?” he asked, earning a soft giggle.  
“I would think so,” she retorted, “A princess is no good without her king right?”  
That got a warm smile and kiss in return. As he was about to speak, her stomach decided to unleash a growl of epic proportions.  
Warmth coated her cheeks but he simply snickered and helped lift her to her knees as he sat up.  
“As your king, I should probably feed you,” he joked, “Come get a tour of your new castle.”


End file.
